


Summoned for Punishment

by vgersix



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom/sub, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, M/M, Post-Apocanope, Post-Canon, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Summoning Circles, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vgersix/pseuds/vgersix
Summary: Crowley just needs to be tied up and verbally abused by his angel. A fairly straightforward shibari and rope suspension scene.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 104
Collections: The Bond Zine





	Summoned for Punishment

The timing would be a surprise — on this, they had agreed. Crowley was at home when it happened, terrorizing the banana trees when his legs went out from under him. A dizzying sense of vertigo and a pop in his ears was the only warning before he landed hard — shocked by the cold sensation of stone against the bare skin of his suddenly naked body. He looked up to find himself face-to-face with Aziraphale, who was regarding him over a fistful of neatly coiled rope. 

“Welcome, demon,” he said flatly. 

Crowley clamored to his feet, taking in his surroundings. They were in the bookshop of course, and he was trapped inside a God’s honest summoning circle, chalked out on the floor and ringed in runes. He tested the magical barrier with fluttering hands, eyes darting but seeing no way out.

“Fuck,” Crowley choked.

“Hands,” Aziraphale demanded, stretching a folded length of rope before him.

Crowley thrust out his hands like an eager supplicant, compelled to do the angel’s will by the magic of the circle. 

“Do you know why you’re here, demon?” Aziraphale asked, inserting the open end of the rope through the loop at Crowley’s wrists and pulling it through. 

“I—” Crowley struggled to back away, resisting the magic.

“You are to be punished,” Aziraphale said, calmly cinching the rope between his hands and pitching Crowley forward. He slammed into the barrier with force, hitting it like a solid brick wall.

Crowley sputtered, already feeling his dick going hard. “S-sorry, angel. I’ll be good.”

“Never mind, good,” Aziraphale scoffed. “You will obey. On your knees.”

“Y-yes, angel,” Crowley’s voice trembled with a mixture of fear and arousal as he sank to the floor. 

Aziraphale continued working the ropes up Crowley’s forearms, one loop at a time. Crowley watched the process with fascination, soft red cords forming a beautiful gauntlet, elegantly encasing his arms all the way to the elbows. He tightened his muscles, testing the squeeze of ropes against flesh. 

“Is it what you imagined?” Aziraphale whispered softly, breaking character for a moment of tenderness. A gentle quiet had fallen over the room, and it seemed almost blasphemous to speak aloud.

Crowley looked up, nodding. “Satan’s sake, you’re so _mean_.”

Aziraphale spared a smile before returning his attention to the work. With Crowley’s arms bound securely, he produced a second bundle of the soft silken rope, uncoiling it between his hands. “Sit back,” he said in that harsh tone again, frowning with severity. 

Crowley did, scrambling to sit without the use of his hands. He settled onto his bottom, keenly aware of his throbbing cock now dripping with pre-come between them. 

Aziraphale inched forward, as if noticing it for the first time. “My goodness,” he said. “Someone’s having a nice time, isn’t he?”

Crowley grinned like a lovesick idiot (which he was).

“Sinful demon!” Aziraphale grabbed Crowley by the ankles, dragging him closer. He wrapped fresh ropes around Crowley’s legs, starting at the tops of his thighs. “You are being punished. I ought to slap that filthy cock right off your corporation.”

Crowley cried out in betrayal, thrashing to get away.

“Quiet,” Aziraphale commanded, making quick work of tightly binding Crowley’s legs together all the way to his ankles.

The next thing Crowley knew, a thick rope was being clipped to the bindings at his wrists. Aziraphale snapped his fingers and the rope shot upwards, looping over an exposed beam high above before dropping back into the angel’s hands. He pulled down hard, and Crowley’s arms jerked upwards over his head. He was stretched taut like a bowstring, his feet barely skimming the floor. 

He cried out in surprise, his cock twitching. “Angel!” He wailed. “P-please…”

Aziraphale secured the rope around his own chest, finishing it in a tight knot. 

“Right,” he said, breathing hard. “Enough of this, my dear. Have you learned your lesson?”

“Oh,” Crowley nodded emphatically, his dick bobbing again. “Yes, angel. Absolutely. I beg forgiveness. Repent. Seen the error of my wicked ways, and all that.”

“Perfect.”

Aziraphale knelt down, causing Crowley to rise further off the floor, and took the eager, dripping cock into his mouth. Crowley’s feet twisted in desperation, toes curling at the urge and inability to kick. 

The angel’s thick, capable hands rose to brush Crowley’s nipples, making him cry out in pleasure. They slid down his chest, holding him fast at the waist while his entire body tensed at the pressure in his muscles. His bound limbs were helpless to do anything but seize tight, the delicious sensation of ropes biting into yielding flesh pushing him to the brink. He was wholly reliant on Aziraphale’s warm wet mouth to finish him off. 

Which was, of course, more than sufficient.

*

Aziraphale cradled Crowley in his arms, covering his bare skin in kisses and smoothing away the twisted indentations up and down his arms and legs. “Are you sure you’re alright, my dear?” 

Crowley let out a satisfied hum in response. “That was definitely the nicest punishment I’ve ever endured, angel.” 

“You don’t deserve any _real_ punishment, my darling,” Aziraphale cooed. “You’re ever so good.”

Crowley laughed, reaching up to brush the angel’s cheek. “I’m good? Is that what you got out of that? Dirty, kinky bastard is what I am.”

“Well,” said Aziraphale, smirking. “In that case… the four-poster upstairs is just asking for some new rigging. I think there may be an opportunity to bring you even closer to ultimate redemption, you foul fiend.” 

Crowley moaned, leaning into the angel’s chest as Aziraphale climbed the stairs, carrying Crowley like a bride over the threshold. “Angel, haven’t you tormented me enough?” 

Aziraphale chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around Crowley’s heavy, boneless body. “Eternal torment by my hands seems to be your lot, demon. I think you’d better just get used to it.” 

Crowley looked up at him, his black pupils blown wide, rimmed with gold. “Oh,” he sighed, overcome with warmth and love. “Angel. No arguments there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, friends! This piece was really challenging for me to write, with a maximum word count of only 1,000 words. Some of you may know, I've never written a short story that has left me feeling satisfied in my life. I struggle with short works and can easily wax on for 40k words or more before getting round to my actual point, LOL. So when I finished this piece and realized it was 4,000 words, I just sort of slumped in my chair like, "oh great, now I have to cut over half of this and get rid of it," lol. 
> 
> In the end, I think what stayed in wound up being better for the edits. It was a fun exercise, and I think I should try limited word counts more in the future, as much as I hate them while I'm actually going through the process. 
> 
> Big thank you to _The Bond_ for including me in their collection! :)


End file.
